


Private Lessons

by blindedstarlight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nero Is Cute and a Virgin, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: “So, Nero… I don’t mean to be an asshole but, like, what the hell?”You watched as his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink in real time as his aquamarine blue eyes locked with your gaze guiltily.“I didn’t know who else to ask–!”“Ask that perverted uncle of yours! The one who eats his body weight in pizza–!“Hell no, I’m not asking Dante about how to make love to Kyrie!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne of a request for Virgin!Nero x Fem!Reader and it turned into this LOL

Brought up in a place like Fortuna, Nero didn’t get much time or space to experiment with baser desires. That’s what brought him to you in the present day, bouncing his knee nervously as he looked at your neatly arranged vanity all in a rather pathetic attempt to avoid your amused gaze.

Smiling at the young demon hunter, you let out a light laugh to ease your own growing tension. You were an associate of Nico’s, the one and only individual crazy enough to inspect her unique weapons for faults before giving her a cursory ‘okay’ to gift her creations to he colleagues. You’d met Nero only a few months ago in person, and you wouldn’t say you were close with him, which was why you were thrown for a loop at his presence in your humble abode.

“So, Nero… I don’t mean to be an asshole but, like, what the hell?”

You watched as his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink in real time as his aquamarine blue eyes locked with your gaze guiltily.

“I didn’t know who else to ask–!”

“Ask that perverted uncle of yours! The one who eats his body weight in pizza–!

“Hell no, I’m not asking Dante about how to make love to Kyrie!”

You couldn’t help but snort at Nero’s words.

“So you decide to ask a chick you’ve barely spoken three words to? Can’t you ask Nico–?”

Nero frowned at you, raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, I was gonna, but… well… would she really have enough experience with a guy to be able to tell a guy how to use his… ah, forget it– I’ll just sneak some of Dante’s magazines and try to figure it out.”

You rolled your eyes at Nero’s floundering. Striding up to him, you gripped his chin with your thumb and pointer finger and forced his gaze up. You almost smiled at the way his breath hitched before his eyes narrowed into a glare you would have found intimidating if it was not for the nervous jig of his knees.

“You didn’t ask Nico because she’s a lesbian? You ever heard of a strap-on, Nero? She knows how to hit it good with one of those…” you smirked as his pink tinged cheeks grew darker. He couldn’t even look away, with your fingers fixing him in place. His nostrils flared in frustration and he rolled his eyes, trying to cover his awkwardness with an attitude problem.

“Fuck, I didn’t wanna know that… what Nico does with her romantic partners is not my business–.”

You shot him a pointed look releasing him and stepping back to regard him with a critical expression, arms folded in front of you.

“Right, but you coming here to ask me to show you how to fuck a woman right _is_ your business?”

Nero spluttered, “N-no! That’s not how I asked! And that’s not what I said! I just wanted to know what _you_ as a woman liked outta sex with a guy! Like with a dick? I didn’t think it was that big a deal–!”

You snorted and shook your head, relaxing, having teased the guy long enough. Truth be told, you weren’t bothered by his question in the slightest, but seeing Nero flustered really brought you a lot of satisfaction. He was a very cute guy after all, underneath the arrogance and raw power he exuded in battle.

“It’s not a big deal, relax Nero! I was just messing with ya. Promise!” You shook your head at his affronted expression. You plopped down beside him on the edge of your bed and turned to grin at him. “You’re too funny when you’re flustered, you know that? You’re all like: _uh, duh, huh_?” You snorted rather unattractively, too amused to care.

He grumbled beside you, fists clenched in your comforter.

“You gonna help me out here or not?”

Taking a few deep breaths, you calmed yourself down before you scooted closer to him, keeping it casual. Okay, so you had your fair share of men pinning you to your sheets in a contest of passion, and Nico likely shared this little tid-bit with Nero. You couldn’t fault him for coming to you for advice. Besides, you heard about sweet, sweet Kyrie and figured she deserved nothing but the best in a man.

Oh, the things you did for your fellow sisters.

You crooked your finger at Nero in a ‘come hither’ gesture. “Right, whatcha wanna know? We don’t have all day.”

You heard the poor guy gulp nervously as he turned his body your way. He proceeded to shrug.

“Um, this is a little embarrassing but… the most I’ve done with Kyrie is kiss her with a little tongue?”

You frowned. “What do you mean? A little tongue?”

Nero blinked owlishly at you. “I mean, like…” he trailed off, and then stuck his tongue out, just a smidge, from between his lips. You raised your eyebrows, waiting to see something more. And when nothing else came, you had to face-palm.

“Nero! Oh my god, okay no. No, no, no! Come here, you moron…” you rolled your eyes, grasping him by the lapels of his coat before pulling him in toward you. He grunted at the sudden man-handling, but didn’t fight it as you moved one hand to caress his jaw, making brief eye contact as you hovered over his parted lips with your own. “Can I?” Your eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips.

“Yeah, whatever…” he mumbled, shutting his eyes. Your lips curved up at the corners into a smile, and you shook your head a little at how innocent Mister Macho actually was. Oh, you would definitely teach him a thing or two.

You pressed your lips to his, applying gentle pressure to get him used to it before moving your other hand from his jacket to the back of his head, threading between his silvered locks. Tugging at his hair gently, you anticipated his gasp, and opened your mouth to take his bottom lip between your own, sucking gently. Your eyes remained open, though heavy lidded, as you kissed Nero slowly, and thoroughly– giving him time to memorise your movements. You swiped your tongue against his bottom lip before running it against his bottom teeth, a soft moan escaping as you felt his tongue brush up clumsily againsts your own.

Pulling back from Nero’s lips, you laughed softly, gently pinching his cheek with the fingers that were previously on his jaw. He pried his eyes open, cheeks flushed and breathing heavier than before. The look in his eyes were dreamy and dazed, and you raised your eyebrows.

“You get that, Romeo?”

He nodded, ignoring the taunt in the name. “Uh huh. Okay, um… cool. So kissing’s gonna rock now, but… what about the other stuff?”

He averted his gaze, his finger drawing idle circles on the comforter. It was then you realised that during the kiss, he hadn’t even reached for you. What a gentleman.

“Hey, Nero?”

“Y-yeah?”

You grinned and reached for his hand, grabbing it and directing it to your chest. You pressed his palm to your covered breast and guided him in squeezing the flesh. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“Shit, um… wait is this okay?”

You nodded with a smirk, pressing closer to him as the warmth of his palm felt good even through two layers of your singlet and your bra.

“Only if you use what you learn on that darling Kyrie of yours. She better be incoherently praising you in her afterglow, so study hard!”

Nero grew serious and nodded. “Y-yes! Of course. Right, so what… do I do?” He looked lost.

You sighed and pulled away from him before pushing yourself further onto your bed. You nodded at him to climb on along with you, and then gestured at your body.

“How about you try what you _think_ you wanna do, and I’ll let you know if it feels good? And if I need to help you correct the technique, I’ll nudge you the right way.”

He nodded, reaching out a hesitant hand before cursing under his breath and moving forward with more purpose. His hand groped at your breast again, and you couldn’t help but part your lips as in a soft sigh as he squeezed experimentally. You raised your arms over your head and hummed.

“Undress me, Nero.”

He frowned, pulling his hand away. “What? Really? Why?” With every rapid fire question, his eyes grew wider and more frantic. You rolled your eyes and sat up again, punching him in the shoulder for being such a moron.

“Come on– don’t be such a virgin–!”

“I am a virgin!” Nero exclaimed, hands in the air. You blinked at him and sighed, shaking your head before you sat up and removed your singlet and bra yourself with quick efficiency. Without sparing a glance at Nero, you pulled your shorts and panties off rather unceremoniously and then laid back down again. You caught the violent shade of pink on Nero’s pale cheeks and barked out a laugh. “Come on, don’t make me get all romantic on you; that’s going to be awkward for us both.”

He levelled a glare at you, his shyness pushed aside as his pride reared its head forward. Shrugging his jacket off, he threw it onto the floor before he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. His hands hovered uncertainly for only a moment before he decided to rid himself of his shirt.

As he got stuck, grumbling as he wrestled it off, you took a moment to get a good look at the rock solid body of Nico’s friend. You had to admit, he was a catch– that Kyrie was a lucky girl! Licking your lips, you had no shame in opening your legs and rubbing at your clit to get yourself ready to _teach_ Nero a thing or two about making a girl feel really good.

Nero paused the moment he caught sight of you, his hands pulling down at the waistband of his pants. You heard him gulp, and your eyes lingered on the way his throat bobbed before you looked him directly in the eyes and winked, dipping a single digit into your steadily slickening sex.

“What? You’re gonna have to make sure your girl’s wet and ready for you– and damn, yeah that’s gonna need a bit of extra preparation if she’s a virgin too…” you trailed off as Nero pulled his pants off completely after recovering from the sight of you with your legs wide open, baring everything for him to see. He was big, you had to give him that. Honestly, he was a specimen to behold, only half hard but already impressive. You could see the prominent vein running up the base of his cock, and you had the urge to trace your tongue over it just to see if you could get him to shiver in pleasure.

Kicking his pants off, Nero settled onto the bed next to you and took your hint, stroking his cock to full hardness as he focused solely on your fingers teasingly dipping into your cunt, taking your slick and rubbing it around to get you wet and ready for what was to come next. He licked his lips and grunted as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, which was beginning to leak with some precum.

“So…” he nodded at what you were doing between your legs, “I heard women like it when guys, um, kiss them down there. Kinda wanted to try it?”

Your lips curled into a smirk and you nodded, removing your hand and beckoning him close.

“Go ahead; best not to use your teeth until you’re confident though.” You winked at him, and enjoyed the way he blushed yet again before grumbling and ducking his head down, his very human hands pushing your thighs apart and holding them there, firm yet gentle.

“Yeah, yeah– just pull my hair if I’m doing shit, and we can just get to the dicking.”

You snorted as you watched Nero bring himself closer to your sex. You reached a hand down and ran your fingers through his short, silver hair, smiling as he caught your gaze with an unsure one of his own. Gods, the guy was so nervous– it was pretty adorable. You decided to cut him some slack; your teasing clearly wasn’t making the whole ordeal easier on him.

“I’m sure you’re gonna rock my world with that cute, scowly mouth of yours babe. Go on, loosen up and have a little fun.”

His gaze softened. “A-ah, yeah… um, okay. I’m… yeah.” He ducked down and paused momentarily, his breath warm against your slick folds before you heard him mumble. “Can I use my fingers?”

You laughed.

“Of course! Do what you want; just be gentle at first. Props to you for asking permission though, that’s really considerate of you.”

He didn’t say anything else, and you figured he might have been too shy to muster anything to reply back. Instead, you felt his soft lips press a gentle kiss against your folds, and your heart grew weak at the hunk of a man between your legs treating you so, so sweetly. It was a new experience for you, that was for sure– something that you were clearly keen on enjoying to the fullest while you had it.

You felt his hands smooth down your inner thighs before his thumbs gently pried your pussy lips apart to reveal the slickened pink between. He audibly groaned at the sight and you felt his slight stubble rub at your skin as his tongue tentatively dipped into your tight opening. Your hand stilled on his head and you fought the urge to raise your hips for more. Instead, you moaned and stroked through his hair encouragingly.

“Yeah, wow… you’re a n-natural…” your breath hitched as he dragged the flat of his tongue up from the bottom of your slick before circling your clit languidly. He groaned softly at the way you seemed to keep getting wetter despite him cleaning you up with his tongue.

“Holy crap… so this is how to get a lady wet. Noted.” He gave you one final lick, and your thighs trembled around him, threatening an impending orgasm. Nero was inexperienced, but hell… he had natural talent in the pleasuring department. It didn’t hurt that he looked an absolute snack as well.

He surged up, body poised above you, and you took note of the dark look in his eyes. You reached down, hand brushing against his stiff cock, so incredibly warm to the touch. Nero moaned above you, eyes sliding shut and hips rocking forward against your hold. You smiled and indulged him, wrapping your hand around his cock and massaging his length slowly. Perspiration gathered on Nero’s brow and he gritted his teeth, muscles tense as he held himself above you, the epitome of patience and strength.

“Look at that self control– definitely didn’t get that from your uncle, huh?” You smirked, and Nero pried his eyes open to glare down at you.

“I’m gonna go soft on you if you mention Dante again–.”

“What about Vergil? You probably got your natural propensity for being good in bed from him–.”

“Fuck, stop it or I’ll actually go soft!”

You laughed and shook your head, shooting him an apologetic look as you tapped his waist, guiding his hips downward before you felt the tip of his aching hard cock against your waiting pussy. You fought back a moan as you anticipated his girth filling you to the brim in a just a moment.

“Sorry, sorry– come on, just push it in slowly. And… touch me down there to have it go in easier. Usually I wouldn’t bother, but for Kyrie…”

Nero nodded, gaze growing soft at the thought of his girlfriend. He was doing this for her after all. “Yeah, I don’t ever want to hurt her. Okay, so… h-here I… fuck, what if… oh my god!” With only the head of his cock pushed inside your slick warmth, the poor guy seemed to already be at capacity. You remained still and brought your hands up to cup his face, slapping one side of his cheeks gently to get him to open his eyes up.

“Hey, come on! Focus!” You panted as he slid in further, his shaking fingers barely making contact with your clit. Still, everything felt good thanks to the sheer size of him. With his tongue already having worked its magic earlier, you had already been teased to the brink. Having Nero bury his cock slowly into your waiting pussy was just bringing your release back to the forefront again. “There you go, you can hold it. You can do it. For Kyrie… just imagine her begging you to keep going. She’s so close, but you need to keep going Nero. You need to hold back until she gets what she deserves. Because Kyrie deserves the best, right?”

Nero whined, throwing his head back and baring his neck to you as he fought hard to focus on continuing getting inside you. You had to admit, the sight of Nero struggling to keep from coming, all because of how good your pussy was making his dick feel, was a huge addition to your ego. If this wasn’t Nero’s first time having sex, you would have teased him, but you weren’t a complete bitch, and you wanted Nero to have a good experience so that he could give that sweet Kyrie a good first time as well.

“I… shit, I need to… breathe.”

You caressed Nero’s cheek with your thumb and nodded.

“O-okay, then breathe. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sure h-hope not. My dick’s in you…” Nero mumbled, and you rolled your eyes in turn.

The two of you were stock still, Nero panting above you, and you fighting the urge to roll your hips upward as you ached deep inside for Nero to start moving. Your release was so close, you could feel it coiling like a snake ready to strike in the pit of your stomach– the pressure hot and heavy and ready to burst.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Nero gulped and nodded. “Okay. Okay… let’s do this. Yeah!”

You grinned up at him, evidently excited that he was finally going to move. “Alrighty then, let’s fuck!”

Nero returned your grin and rolled his hips forward, burying himself completely. Your eyes immediately shut in bliss as the stretch filled you deliciously, his cock hitting you places you hadn’t experienced with your previous little flings. You briefly wondered if Kyrie would be a doll and share her man once in a while, and you made a mental note to ask if you ever mustered the audacity to do so.

Your arms came around his shoulders, and you clung to him as the thrusts of his hips against yours grew stronger in force. Soon he was thrusting in and out like no tomorrow, it being clear that his demonic heritage was driving his passionate frenzy. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning weakly, body begging to let all your building tension loose, but your mind screaming for just a few seconds longer.

This was about building Nero’s confidence. This wasn’t supposed to be about you– still, you were getting quite a good deal out of this teaching lesson, if you didn’t say so yourself.

“Go on Nero, you can do it… fuck! O-oh my god, you’re learning! Shit! I’m gonna– _unnnhhh_!” You saw white as the hot pleasured seared waved through your body, your cunt clutching and pulsing around Nero’s cock as he let out a breathy groan, desperate and sated as he snapped his hips against you and remained buried there– you’d both come together, and equally as intense.

“Oh shit… oh my… shit. Fuck, that was… oh my fucking god.” Nero babbled, clearly incoherent in his post-orgasmic daze.

You laughed, still a little breathless as you rubbed up and down Nero’s sides, soothing him, feeling him grow soft inside you. You reached down and gently tapped his firm ass, earning an annoyed groan.

“Time to climb off, Romeo– your lesson is done, and the test’s been had. And man, did you pass with flying colours!” You praised enthusiastically, rolling onto your side to avoid any awkward post-coital cuddling.

Nero flopped onto his back, chest still rising and falling, his eyes owlishly wide as he replayed the sensation of your walls pulsing around his cock. His eyes rolled back and his nostrils flared. Licking his lips he glanced at your back profile appreciatively and nodded to himself.

Kyrie was so sweet, and giving, and so ready to please and accommodate any request… maybe… just maybe…?

“Hey? Um… you wanna maybe come drop by for dinner next Saturday? As a thank you for helping me out?”

You snorted, sitting up and turning your head to gaze at him over your shoulder.

“You’re gonna tell Kyrie you fucked me so you could fuck her good for her first time? I’m sure that’s gonna go over well.”

Nero’s gaze dropped, but he shrugged. “You don’t give her enough credit. She’s got a lot of love to give… besides– maybe… you could teach her a thing or two as well? Fully supervised, of course!” Nero tacked on at the end.

You turned to him fully, and blinked at him for a short moment of silence, before you burst into laughter.

“You perverted voyeur! If you wanted to see Kyrie get it on with another woman, you shoulda just said so! She’s pretty cute…” you smirked at him, and you couldn’t help yourself as you got excited at the way he mirrored your devious expression. “Alright, fine. I’ll be there. You both better be ready.”

Nero laughed, standing to get cleaned and dressed before heading back to Kyrie, keen to discuss his _idea_ with her.

“Oh, don’t worry. We will be.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero brings Kyrie to you for supervised sexy times ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-awaited part two! Not too sure if it matches the sexiness of part one but I tried lol xD

Kyrie frowned, her gaze flicking between yourself and Nero in an attempt to make sense of the current situation. You stood in the middle of her room in nothing but a black sheer-lace lingerie set, leaving very little of your form to her imagination. Nero appeared sheepish beside her, fingers still laced with hers.

“Nero?”

Your amused gaze turned to the flustered man.

“Yes Kyrie?”

You could see her gulp, the delicate bob of her neck a dead giveaway to her nervousness.

“Who’s she?”

Nero cleared his throat. “Um, the friend I talked to you about. The one we’re gonna learn stuff from.”

A soft gasp left the naive girl’s lips. “Ah, Y/N… nice to meet you?” Her greeting sounded unsure, likely from the situation. You nodded in return and smiled back at her.

“Hey cutie! Ready for some sexy lessons?”

Her eyes widened and she turned to Nero.

“Huh?”

Nero chuckled awkwardly. “It’s a long story sweetie. Just… she’s a good teacher.”

Kyrie’s expression remained guarded. 

Sensing some clear tension amid serious confusion, you took it upon yourself to provide some clarifications. Turning toward Kyrie, you offered a kind smile.

“Nero wants to give you the best of everything, so he came to me to learn. And we can all learn together in a safe, judgment free space. No one needs to know what we’re doing, or what we’ve done. I’m in it for physical satisfaction-- I don’t really have any emotional ties to either of you.” You realised you sounded a little callous and shook your head with a little laugh. “Not to say you’re not awesome people; I’m just not looking for anything serious, that’s all.”

Kyrie cast a shy glance at Nero and then turned back to you before nodding. “Oh, I see. Thank you.”

Nero, his fingers still intertwined with Kyrie’s, squeezed. “I’m all yours, sweetie. All yours.”

You noted the hint of a blush on her lightly freckled cheeks and smirked. How sweet.

“So,” you started, gesturing at the bed, “Nero-- show me what you can do.”

He stiffened and leaned down to address Kyrie. 

“You okay with this?”

To both of your surprise, she nodded immediately. 

“Please. I’m okay. We’ll learn together. I… I want to give you the best I have too.”

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel envious of the soft gaze he returned to her. You watched as he led her to the bed, careful not to tug on her in a forceful manner. The tone of the encounter was already so much more gentle than the spontaneous tumble you and Nero had a few days prior.

You shook the dangerous thoughts out of your head. Hypocrite. 

“C’mon Nero, add some pizzazz to it. She’s not gonna break!”

Nero shot you a glare. “Shut up, I’m not gonna throw her around.”

You raised your eyebrows at him before turning your gaze to Kyrie, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Tell us your deepest and darkest fantasies sweetie. We just wanna make you feel good.” Your tone dropped, dripping with a dark hint of seduction. Yes, you wanted to help the two, but you also wanted a good show. 

“W-well, I, um…” she trailed off, unable to look you or Nero in the eyes. Nero gently guided her to sit on the bed as she mustered the courage to voice her desires. “I want… you to prepare me well. I’ve never done this before. It’s my first time, and we’re not married, and I’m a little worried--.”

“Right,” you cut her off before she could bring herself into an anxious panic, “you heard the woman. Get her wet. Like, dripping.”

Nero’s eyes widened before narrowing in focused determination. His hands found her shoulders and he pushed her back, eyes focused solely on hers. You were pleased to see his knee was placed between her slightly spread legs. He adjusted his position until he was hovering over her much smaller frame, his face declining towards hers.

“I can do that. You want it?” 

Kyrie squeaked slightly and nodded nervously. “U-um, yes! I… mmm!” Nero’s lips descended upon hers and she was lost in the bliss of his lips upon hers. You wanted on in fascination and let your fingernails gently graze the tops of your exposed thighs before you quietly ambled over to the other edge of the bed, slowly taking a seat so as to not disturb the two young lovers. You kept your eyes trained on them, and noted that the kiss was gentle. That would have worked for a romantic candlelit dinner, but your two pupils had come to you to learn the ways of a wilder passion.

“Kiss her harder.” You commanded.

Nero, surprisingly, didn’t miss a beat. He let out a deep growl as he kissed his lady deeper. You smirked as you noted the way Kyrie’s legs spread apart wider to let Nero’s thigh press against her heat. Her skirts were beginning to gather just above her knee, exposing her smooth calves. Nero’s mechanical hand wandered down and his metallic fingers gripped at the hem, bringing the fabric up to expose more milky skin. You licked your lips at the sight and settled your back against the pillows and spread your own legs, fingers still teasingly grazing at your upper thighs.

Kyrie whimpered under Nero and drew her leg up, skirt falling so that her sensible light pink underwear became known. You spied Nero’s other hand edging up towards her hips to deal with the barrier that was her underwear. Kissing her more voraciously, Nero made quick work of pulling down her underwear and skirt, leaving her pert bottom and shapely legs for you and Nero to devour to your heart’s desire. 

Pulling away from her lips, Nero discarded the bottom half of her clothing off the bed and turned to take in the sight of his girlfriend. He licked his lips, and sent her a hungry look. 

“You’re beautiful… all mine.”

Kyrie’s face sported a heady blush as she nodded. 

“All yours my love.”

A mischievous look appeared on Nero’s face as he kneeled at the edge of the bed. Confused, Kyrie lifted her head to see what he was doing, only to let out a moan at what he did next. Please, you adjusted your position so that your head was resting close to Kyrie’s hip, able to see exactly what Nero was doing with his face between her legs. Kyrie’s legs shook slightly as Nero started with gentle laps of his tongue against her folds. He retracted slightly to let out a deep moan of appreciation.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet. You taste so amazing…” And with that, he dove back between her legs, licking and lapping at her electric bundle of nerves. You felt yourself growing wet at the sight, and leaned forward to whisper in Nero’s ear. 

“Yeah, just like that. Can you hear your woman moan for you? Feel her thighs shaking, barely able to resist the temptation to clamp your head down between those soft thighs?” You let out a warm breath against Kyrie’s thigh, resulting in a soft whine from her. You were glad she was comfortable and enjoying herself. “That thing,” you reached over and tapped at the metallic appendage, “does it have a vibration function?”

Nero nodded, and then shook his head between Kyrie’s thighs, his tongue and mouth providing enough friction to elicit a loud moan from the usually demure woman. You let out a light laugh. 

“Ah, that’s the spirit. Eat that pussy.”

“Nnnghh!” Kyrie was reduced to non-verbal exclamations from his ministrations. Nero raised his mechanical arm up towards her opening, lubrication plentiful between her legs as the vibrations of his mechanical arm whirred gently in the room. The tip of one of his thumb made contact with her clit as he gently angled his index finger to rest at the opening of her quivering slit. 

Kyrie bucked her hips upward at the sensation, driving the cool, vibrating metal deeper inside. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as her still-covered chest heaved up and down, trying to take deep breaths at the overwhelming sensation.

“Oh my gosh… oh my… o-oh, Nero!” She called out as Nero started to move his finger around in a come-hither motion inside her. You could hear her arousal, the lewd squelching sounds tantalising and sexy. You moved your hand down to reach between your legs and noted the damp spot between your legs. 

Pressing a finger down against your clit, you rubbed gentle teasing circles against it as you watched your two pupils go at it amorously. Oh this was better than you expected. Kyrie was very receptive to Nero’s advances. 

“You want me inside you? You want more?” Nero rasped.

Kyrie nodded, thrashing her head from side-to-side. You could feel the anticipation of the two culminating into a tangible scent of heady sex in the air. You touched yourself as you watched Nero and Kyrie be with each other. 

“She’s a virgin,” you breathed, just loud enough for Nero to hear, “so make sure she enjoys her first time. Remember, you know what you’re doing. I know you do, for sure.”

Nero grunted softly and pressed kisses up Kyrie’s trembling belly, up between the valley of her breasts, and then towards the point of her chin. He captured her lips passionately, though the gentleness remained inherent in his movements. His touch was delicate, as if he was handling porcelain, and you took a quick look at Kyrie’s facial expressions to gauge her experience. She had her mouth open in a silent gasp, and so you figured she was enjoying herself enough to allow the gentler approach to continue.

To each their own tastes, of course.

You circled your own clit with your pointed finger and rocked your hips gently to the ebb and flow of the couple’s own sexual encounter. Clothing was lost, and skin was revealed. The arm was deactivated, and everything was reduced to pure love mixed with carnal desire. 

The two human forms that were splayed out before you looked like a work of art. Nero readied himself, pressing the tip of his impressive cock against the virgin folds of the woman he adored. Another direct look right into her eyes, and a tilt of his head was all Kyrie needed to confirm the deed to be done. She nodded,

“Please?”

“I’ll be gentle.” You watched as Nero’s body trembled above Kyrie’s with the effort of going slow. Sweat beaded down the side of his face as his jaw slackened in bliss at the sensation of her tight heat.

“Holy shit…”

You glanced a peak at Kyrie as your fingers worked at your opening from under your panties. You were soaking at this point. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as Nero gently pulled from her and pushed back in shallowly, only inching in slightly as he continued to go deeper in the most torturously slow way possible. A mewl of want left her parted lips, and she immediately bit her lips to quell her desire from being known.

You immediately tutted and reached out at hand to gently pinch a pert nipple between your digits. Nero’s eyes glanced at where your fingers touched Kyrie, and immediately smirked at the way Kyrie’s breath caught in her throat from the foreign yet not unwelcome sensation.

“Nuh, uh! You’re going to moan for your man, sweetie.”

“Mmm!” Kyrie responded instantly as you twisted her nipple gently. You caught sight of her idle hand and smirked as you grabbed it with your free one and placed it at the juncture of your thighs.

“Show me how you pleasure yourself. Make me moan, Kyrie.”

Nero groaned as he pushed deeper into Kyrie. She let out a moan and inched her fingers towards your wanting bud and began to gently fondle you through your damp underwear. 

“Fuck yeah, Kyrie you’re so sexy.”

His hands grazed over the sides of her thighs and hooked under her knees before he spread her wide for himself and allowed himself the pleasure of pressing the rest of his sizable length into her. Kyrie thrashed slightly under him, and her fingers pressed heavily against your clit, making you let out a soft moan of your own. 

“Feel good, Kyrie?”

“Nghhh, yes!” She nodded frantically as Nero picked up the speed, knowing that Kyrie was adjusted and able to take his passion. Kyrie’s hand faltered on you, but you didn’t mind. This wasn’t really about you anyway, and you succeeded in your mission regardless. She was beautiful carnality mixed with an ephemeral gentleness that you were sure she could never be rid of. 

Ah, the envy was back. You wanted to be gentle and you wanted to feel that naivety between your skin and the soft cotton of your clothes. You wanted to be wide eyed and unknowing of the ways of desire, just so that you could experience the sheer bliss she was in within that current moment. Your first time hadn’t been so sensual, and wasn’t so caring… perhaps that was why you wanted to make sure these two young lovers could have their perfect first, and many, times together with your guidance.

You paused your own ministrations and simply watched with rapt fascination as the two worked in tandem to reach their ultimate goal. Kyrie panted and squealed as her thighs clenched around Nero’s hips, her back arching with flexible delicacy as she came around Nero’s cock.

Nero quickened his pace, holding onto Kyrie’s hips now as he slammed into her, her moans and squeals music to his ears, encouraging him to reach his own climax.

“Can he come inside you?” you leaned up and whispered into Kyrie’s ear.

To your surprise, she nodded.

“Please! Come inside me Nero, please!”

Nero let out a roar as he came, pumping his seed inside his woman before he draped himself over Kyrie with a satisfied sigh. Collecting himself, he pressed a gently kiss to her cheek.

“How was that?”

Kyrie’s cheeks flushed as she nodded. “G-good. Wow. Um, thanks Y/N.” She turned to you and offered a small, sheepish smile.

You nodded and winked at the two.

“Hey, any time! You both did good; I didn’t really have to teach you a thing!”


End file.
